Snowed In Love?
by EvilGeniusBookWorm13
Summary: Tori is bored over Winter break and invites the gang to go with her on a ski trip. When they get snowed into their condo, will feelings get exposed? Will there be Bade, Cabbie, and Tandre? DUH! Rated M for swears and Lemon in Chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ha. I felt the need to create some Tandre. You know, I just started watching Victorious not too long ago and, during the first episode I watched, I immediately thought that Tori and Andre were PERFECT for each other! I mean seriously! Ok, on with the story! Oh…sorry if it's OOC or totally not accurate…I haven't seen too many Victorious shows…

Chapter 1: No one's POV

Christmas had just passed. It was now December 26. Tori desperately wanted to go skiing this winter, but her family (including Trina) was all leaving for Washington to go see friends. She didn't feel the need to go because she barely knew these so called "friends".

Thus, all alone in her empty house, she had nothing to do for New Years.

Suddenly a smile spread across her face as she thought of an idea. What if she got all her friends to agree on a road trip to…somewhere…for a skiing/snowboarding trip? She looked down at her phone and updated her Slap page.

**Tori Vega: Have an awesome idea…hope my friends are up for it!**

**Mood: Excited :-D**

Tori immediately texted Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie asking if they all wanted to go on a ski trip to whatever place they had in mind.

She immediately got a text back from Andre, saying that his family was out of town too and that he was up for it. She smiled at the thought of how quickly she received a reply from her crush…

Then she got a text from Cat and Robbie saying that they could go because they weren't going to do anything this trip either.

Then, five minutes later, she received a text from Beck, saying that both he and Jade could come and that he had a place in mind.

She soon found out that this place was on the Oregon border and it was called Winterland.

She told everyone to meet her at her house in an hour to discuss this more.

_1 hour later_

Soon, everyone was in her living room, sipping raspberry iced-tea or water, waiting for Tori to begin talking. She smiled awkwardly at them and proposed the plan.

"I say that we should take three or two cars there, to be eco-friendly. Like, Beck and Jade, me and Andre, and Cat and Robbie? How does that sound? We can leave tomorrow in the morning and get quick reservations at the place? How about that? Sound good?" she concluded her speech.

Various yeahs and yes' were heard among the group as Beck got up and said, "Jade and I will go first so you guys can follow us if you want…or I can give you guys directions and just meet at the resort place."

"Ok!" Cat said, piping up for the first time. She was preoccupied with Robbie's arm…which was currently snaking its way around her waist. They were "secretly" going out…but I had found out about it a week ago, when I caught them kissing in the janitor's closet. Don't ask why I looked in there…just don't ask.

And with that, Cat and Robbie left along with Beck and Jade…leaving a bored Andre.

**Tori POV:**

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you go off and pack?" I asked him with confusion.

"Oh…yeah. I guess. But, I kinda just wanted to hang out with you before I left. You know, just 'cause." He smiled sheepishly at the end, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

"Ok…Want to watch a movie? I just got a scary movie for Christmas. It's called…" I checked the movie case on the TV shelf… "Paranormal Activity?"

He grinned evilly and then adopted an expression of concern. "Are you sure you want to watch a scary movie like that one? I couldn't sleep the night I watched it…but I got over that after I watched it a second time. But I'll watch it with you…it is one of my favorites…" He smirked at me.

"Ok." I looked at the clock as I walked into the kitchen, getting a bowl of pretzels and two sodas. It was 6 pm now. Hmm. Guess I'll skip dinner.

When I got back, I set the stuff on the coffee table in front of the couch and Andre got the movie ready. Throughout the whole movie, I was snuggled deep into Andre's side, scared out of my wits.

By the end, Andre's arm was wrapped tightly around my shoulders and I was slowly drifting to sleep. He softly patted my back to wake me up and caressed my face as I looked up at him. He was smiling.

"Stay here with me…I'm too scared to be alone." I pouted at him and gave him the puppy eyes and he quickly caved.

"Just, let me go back to my house and pack. I'll drive back here when I'm done. Then we'll head off to meet everybody. Ok?" He asked, eyes pleading.

I nodded my head sleepily as he slipped from my side. I immediately felt cold once he left. I frowned at the feeling.

"Bye, Tori. See you in a bit." He waved from the door and then was gone.

"Bye." And with that, I walked upstairs to pack my bags. Unfortunately, at every creek of the house, and every moan of wind, I flinched. The lights were on and the stereo was turned on to "Check Yes, Juliet" by We the Kings fairly load…but I was still scared.

I hadn't just finished packing my things when I heard the doorbell ring. I smiled and ran downstairs, opening the door to a smiling/yawning Andre.

"You came back!" I squealed and hugged him.

"Of course…Why wouldn't I?" He asked with confusion.

"I'm sorry," I apologized and let go of him, pulling him inside. "I'm just…that movie freaked me out." I admitted, taking great interest in the floor.

"Don't worry, I'm here…like always. I'll never leave you, Tori. Never." He looked at me with the purest honesty I thought that I was so lucky to be graced with a friend like him. If only he were more…

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called. I looked up, startled. "Yes?"

He just laughed and shook his head. But at the moment, there was a big gust of wind and I heard the branches of our oak tree scrape at the house wall. I screamed and ran into his arms, gripping him as if he were my only hope of surviving this night…which he probably was.

"Shh…" he whispered into my hair as he rubbed my back. I let go of him and made my way to the couch, where he sat by me. I checked the time to see that it was only 9. Man, I was tired. I felt him put his arm around my shoulders and pull me into his warm side. Hearing his steady breathing, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**A/N: **Wow! First Victorious Fanfic. Did you like it? Was it ok? Please, no flames. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Woo! Second chapter! Ha…ha…ha…ok. I seriously have no clue if a Winterland resort exists so sorry about that. Hope you like it! There is a make-out in this one…nothing too bad though…I think

Chapter 2: Tori POV

I woke up to the sweet smell of Andre and his warmth. I felt his muscled body underneath mine and I felt his arms strongly wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes tight and snuggled deeper into his body, not wanting it to end. But…how did this happen? If I remember right, I fell asleep snuggled into his side…not his chest.

I looked up and saw that his eyes were open and his mouth slightly ajar. I'm pretty sure my face had the same expression on it.

"Um…Tori?" he asked, snapping me out of my daze. I quickly got off him and sat at the end of the couch awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Hahaha. Come here. I was just messing with you." He grabbed my waist and brought my body back to his, so I was lying on top of him again.

"Hey! Woah! What are you-" And with that, I started laughing so hard I cried a bit. He was tickling me! ME!

This tickling immediately became a full-fledged pillow war…I was in the kitchen, looking over the counter occasionally, and he was somewhere in the living room…I think.

But before I could search for him again, I felt a pillow connect with the back of my head, causing me to fall over and land with and oof. I felt him straddle my back and turn me over, so I was looking at him. He pinned my wrists down and his knees were on both sides of my body and we were both breathing heavily.

Slowly, he leaned down and touched his lips to mine. He was about to pull away until I yanked my hands free and grabbed his head and pulled his lips back to mine. Our lips immediately found a rhythm and started to move together. I felt his tongue come out and trace my lower lip and I immediately let him in. One of my hands was at the back of his head, buried in his dreadlocks, while my other hand slipped under his shirt and traced his muscles and abs.

His hands were currently tangled in my curly brown hair. But then one slipped down and started going up and down my sides, making me shiver with delight. I took his shirt off and threw it behind me. We continued our tongue fight as I scratched my nails lightly down his back and I heard him give a throaty growl. I could already feel his hardness against my thigh.

And right when he was going to take my shirt off, the front door opened, revealing a happy Cat and Robbie.

We immediately stopped what we were doing, them staring at us and us staring at them in a very awkward silence. Both they're eyes were as wide as dinner plates and I'm pretty sure Robbie's mouth touched the floor. Good thing Rex wasn't coming or he would have made the worst comment ever.

Slowly, as if not to scare them, Andre got off of me and put his shirt back on and helped me up. I awkwardly waved my hand and said, "Hey…guys…"

Then Cat exploded, jumping up and down, laughing her head off. "Oh my God! You guys are FINALLY dating! Woo! Yeah!"

"Um…we haven't gotten that far yet, Cat. Um…can I ask why you're here? I thought we were supposed to meet at Beck's house?" I asked her, trying to get off the topic of me and Andre and our earlier…happenings.

"Oh yeah. We just wanted to make sure you were coming because we saw Andre's car out front." Robbie said, grabbing onto Cat's waist in attempt to calm her down.

"Thanks, guys. We'll meet you there in, five?" Andre asked, breaking some of the tension.

"Yeah! Ok! Let's go!" Cat said and she walked out, dragging Robbie along by his hand. They were so cute together.

I shut the front door and slowly turned around, facing Andre. "What did we just…do?" I asked him, eyes wide. "Does this mean…we're a…thing?"

"Um…do you want to be a thing?" he asked me, his hand rubbing his neck.

"Uh…well, if that kiss didn't explain anything…than yeah. I guess I do. I…kinda like you. As more than…a friend." I said, giving a sheepish smile and feeling a blush creep up in my cheeks.

He grinned and came over to me and embraced me in his bear hug. "I like you as more than a friend, too, Tori."

I smiled into his shoulder and just breathed in his scent. I felt him pull back and look down at me. "We have to get going, or they will wonder where we are."

"Ok…" I agreed grudgingly. "But…wait! What if Cat and Robbie told Jade and Beck about…you know!"

"They won't…they know that if they tell them about us, we'll tell them about them…if that makes any sense."

"Ok." I nodded. "Come one. Race you to the car." I challenged him, knowing full well that our bags were already packed in his car.

"You're on!" And with that, we grabbed our jackets, bags (purse for me, backpack for him) and ran out to the car.

I got there first. "Ha! I won! Woo!"

"You won't be bragging much longer…" he said, smiling a sly smile.

"Huh?" I asked, being stupid. He shoved me against the car, not too roughly, and kissed me. I was taken aback by this and immediately melted into the kiss. He pulled away and smiled triumphantly at me before opening my car door and getting me in.

He ran around the car and got in and turned the car on. He backed out of my driveway and started driving off in the direction of Beck's house. This was going to be a long day…

**A/N:** Done with chapter 2! Yay! Ok, had to add that in. Hope it wasn't too bad. I liked it. Hot and romance and then all awkward and tension…Hahaha! Did Cabbie tell on Tandre? What will happen when they get there? Find Out!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok! Chapter 3! Woo! Yeah! Ha…they're together now. Gonna get more steamy…literally…at the condos. HA! Sorry, on with the story!

Chapter 3: Tori POV

We had arrived at Beck's house/trailer and saw Robbie's and Jade's car outside. We got out and knocked on the trailer door, which was answered by an excited Cat.

I gave her a questioning glare, but she shook her head, indicating that she indeed did NOT tell Jade or Beck. But then she sent me a questioning glance, her eyes darting from me to Andre, and a smile playing across her lips.

I nodded…barely. But she caught it and grinned. Andre was giving me a bewildered talk and I whispered into his ear that I would explain later. I looked back at Cat, who rolled her eyes and grinned. I grinned back at her and looked up at a confused Jade and Beck.

"Hey! When are we leaving? I think you should just give us the directions because it would just be easier. Don't you think?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah. It will too hard to follow you guys." Robbie said, backing up my decision.

"Ok. Here are the directions. I guess we'll see you there!" Beck exclaimed before grabbing what he would need and walking out to Jade's car. He got into the driver's seat while Jade begrudgingly slipped into the passenger seat. She may be acting stubborn, but I could tell that she wanted her alone time with Beck.

Cat and Robbie got into his car, with Robbie driving, and Cat was laughing almost immediately. I didn't know why.

I sat in the passenger's seat as Andre closed my door and jogged around the car and got in himself. I smiled. He was always such a gentleman.

We started driving and I asked if I could turn the radio on. He said yes and I turned it on, immediately hearing a Katy Perry song come on. Teenage Dream. Of course.

So, after I told him the beginning directions, we started to sing to the song. One of his hands was on the steering wheel, one holding mine. I couldn't stop grinning. Soon, after an hour of driving, we were about an hour away from our destination, and had stopped at a Jamba Juice/Starbucks. We went to the bathroom and came back out and ordered something and were soon on the road again. He was sipping his Aloha Pineapple and I was sipping my Chocolate Moo'd.

As we hit the boarder, there was a huge wooden sign with an amazing back-ground view, so we took a picture of ourselves in front of it and we even got a picture of us kissing. Cliché…I know…but I thought it was perfect! I decided to update the Slap while Andre was driving.

**Tori Vega:** Tired from driving and my butt's asleep but having an amazing time with Andre!

**Mood:** Ecstatic =D

"We're here!" Andre said while smiling. I looked up at the resort place and my eyes widened. This place was small, but it was NICE!

All the condos were modern but made of wood to give it a cabin-y look. There weren't that much but I could see the slopes from where I was standing. And to top it off, it was snowing lightly outside. I immediately put on my jacket and shivered. Andre's arm was soon around my waist, leading me inside. I quickly deduced from only seeing Beck and Jade that we had arrived before Cat and Robbie. They arrived in about five minutes and we all checked in.

We left with our separate room keys and walked to our separate condos, one for me and Andre, one for Cat and Robbie, and the other for Beck and Jade. They were all right next to each other and were connected by doors that were locked from both sides. But before I walked inside, I felt Andre lift me up bridal style and carry me over the threshold.

"What was that for?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

He shrugged. "Just felt…right. You know?"

I nodded and smiled. This was going to be perfect.

We quickly grabbed our bags and raced throughout the condo, seeing a nice kitchen, a living room with a flat-screen TV, a computer in the corner, a breakfast nook for eating, a bathroom, a laundry room, and upstairs to the loft there was a bedroom, bathroom, and another TV. This was awesome! But the problem was that there was only one bed…but we wouldn't do anything…too bad. Andre wouldn't do it if I wasn't ready. I trusted him.

He looked at me with a concerned glance. He motioned his head toward the bed. "You okay with that?"

I nodded and smiled as I gave him a hug. "Of course. I trust you."

He smiled a relieved smile and let go of me and went to unpack. After unpacking, we went downstairs to watch a movie, since it was 6pm already. Andre made some macaroni and cheese in the kitchen as I got everything ready to watch a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch? They don't have much of a selection…" I trailed off.

"Umm…" he came over to where I was standing. "How about Shutter Island? I haven't seen that one yet…"

I smiled up at him. "It's really good. You'll enjoy it."

He shook his head and went back into the kitchen, where the macaroni was boiling. Lucky for us, it was ready. He put it into the bowls and added forks and brought it over to where I was sitting.

I smiled and said thanks as he set it down in front of me. I started eating as the movie came on. I was done about a quarter of the way through the movie and so I leaned my head on Andre's shoulder and he snaked his arm around my waist. Perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** AWW! Thanks for the reviews everybody! They make my day! I'm glad you like the story! So here's the next chappy…Sorry it took so long…

Chapter 4: Tori POV:

"I don't get it! What the hell?" Andre yelled/whispered.

"He was crazy and he was the missing person from Shutter Island." I answered back to him.

"Really? Oh! I get it now!" he said, a grin spreading across his face.

I shook my head and laughed, bringing our dirty dishes to the kitchen. We cleaned them and put them away. We then walked back up the stairs to the bedroom. I looked at him and said, "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Me too. I'll use the bathroom downstairs." He answered back at me.

"Ok!" I called to him as I got my PJs out of my suitcase.

I quickly showered and pulled my PJs on before opening the door and going to bed. Andre was already there, clad in only sweatpants. He looked at my outfit and smirked. I was wearing a tank top and shorts! He didn't need to smirk at me…

He pulled me into the bed and snaked his arms around my waist. His chest was pressed to my back and, God, he was warm. I quickly fell asleep listening to his steady breathing.

In the morning, I woke up to find myself alone, with heavy banging and swearing going on downstairs.

I got up from the warm bed and walked downstairs to find Andre banging on the front door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, yawning.

"We got snowed in. I was trying to see if the door would open…apparently not." Andre answered, coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"Well…oh my God! You dented the door!" I screamed as I ran over there, petting the door. "What did this poor door ever do to you?" I asked him, joking.

"Locked us in here…that's what." Andre muttered.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Andre. There's no need to be negative!" I said, always the optimistic one.

Andre grumbled before calling Robbie to see if they could open their door. Apparently, they couldn't either. Unfortunately, the door connecting our condo to Cat's and Robbie's was locked. It wasn't locked for long, though, after Andre got ahold of a bobby pin and the door knob.

"Hey!" an over excited Cat squealed, running and hugging me. We ended up eating breakfast together and sitting and talking about stuff while we heard nothing from Jade and Beck. It was at dinner time when they came waltzing though the connecting doors.

"What were you guys doing all day?" Robbie asked, ever the nosey one.

"Nothing." Jade snapped.

"We were actually watching a movie. We all got snowed in, apparently…" Beck said.

"Yep," was his only reply.

"We should watch a movie!" Cat exclaimed.

"Um…ok?" Tori said, having already seen 2 movies in the past 2 days.

"What do you guys have…?" Robbie trailed off, thrumming through the movies.

"OMG! You have Easy A?" Cat squealed, jumping up and down. "Let's watch that!"

"Um…ok…I think." Robbie said, sitting back down after putting in the DVD.

At the end of the movie, the guys were sitting there with their eyes wide. Beck spoke first. "I thought that would be horrible…but it was actually pretty good."

"Yeah…it was." Echoed Andre.

"Well, I'm going back to our condo. You coming, Beck?" Jade asked, walking away.

"Yeah." And with that, the two were gone.

"Well, what should we do?" Robbie asked, plopping down on the couch after turning the lights on.

"Heehee!" giggled Cat, who was in the kitchen.

"Uh oh…I think she found the stash." Robbie said, going over to a very ditsy Cat.

"What do you mean…The Stash?" I asked, worried.

"She found the owner of the condo's stash of alcohol." Robbie said, trying to coax Cat's drink out of her hand.

"Well…it is late…we could just have a party…get drunk…that stuff…" Andre trailed off.

"Are you suggesting we all get wasted on the owner's stash?" I asked, shocked. I smiled and said, "Let's do it."

Whatever possessed me to actually say that was dark. I had never gotten wasted before…let alone gotten drunk. Apparently both Andre and Cat had…but this was mine and Robbie's first time. So…we were all tipsy by our third drink.

"We're going to go now…a bed is waiting for us…" Robbie whispered the last part into Cat's ear. She giggled in response as they left.

"Come on, Andre. A warm bed awaits us…" I whispered to Andre seductively.

"Tori…we can't. We're…drunk." Andre said, his voice husky as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was so close…so close to losing control…so close…

I traced the muscles of his chest with my finger, my hand sometimes going under his shirt. "Come on…this isn't an opportunity you'll get every day…"

And that's when he lost it.

**A/N:** OMG. I'm sorry I haven't updated. This is now rated M cuz of the next chapter…Lemon…Hahaha…the next chapter isn't CRUCIAL to the story so I don't care if you read it or not…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Well hi there. I am SOOOO sorry I have not updated. I just haven't been in the Victorious mood lately. Lately I'm hooked on Kames. :D. Sorry for the wait. Here you go.

Chapter 5:

And that's when he lost it.

He grabbed me flush against him and we engaged in a flaring kiss. He soon grabbed my butt and lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom upstairs. Man this guy is strong. He settled me down on the bed and continued kissing me while trying to take my shirt off. I push him away and took it off along with his, discarding them on the floor.

He pushed me back again and continued to travel down my jaw and throat, lightly flicking his tongue against my skin making me moan with the tingly feelings shooting inside me. He skillfully took my bra off and threw it behind him and took in the sight of my breasts.

I mean, I wasn't big…I was a bit flat-chested. So when I tried to cover myself up, he said, "Don't. You're perfect."

I smiled at what a gentleman Andre could be. I mean…he was perfect. And he was even more perfect when he fondled my chest. He then trailed his tongue down to my jeans, which he took off in one motion. But then I flipped us over, so I was straddling his hips.

I started kissing a trail all the way down from his ear to his waist line. There I pulled his jeans on tantalizingly slow and stroked his hard on through his boxers.

"Ugh! Stop being such-such a…a t-tease!" he said right when I pulled his boxers down. I stroked his length again and watched he effect I had on him.

He flipped us over as he went to get a condom. After putting it on, he gently kissed my cheek and said, "I love you. I'm sorry this is going to hurt."

"That's ok. Just…get it over with." I replied, holding onto him for dear life.

He thrusted into me and I felt a stretching burn. He stayed still for a few minutes until I gave him the go ahead. Then he started thrusting in and out…in and out. And soon we were done and laying together in a tangle of limbs and sweat.

He kissed my forehead and pulled me close and whispered into my hair "I love you sooooo much."

"I love you, too." And with that, we fell into a blissful sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with Andre beside me, his strong arms encompassing me. I smiled at him when he opened his eyes and he smiled back. He kissed my cheek and helped me out of bed and helping me get dressed. He was even more perfect _after_ doing _it_. That morning contained many jokes and cuddling, the perfect morning to me. But then beck had to come and ruin it all.

We had heard a knock on the door and so Andre went to answer it. He was surprised to find it unblocked, and was even more surprised to see Beck there.

"I thought that since the snow melted, we could head back…you know…since school starts in two days." Beck stated.

Andre nodded and replied, "Ok. We'll be ready in an hour."

I didn't want to go…this was heaven for me. But I complied and went upstairs to pack our bags and get ready. As soon as we were ready to leave, Cat and Robbie, Jade and Beck, and Andre and I piled into our separate cars and drove off, leaving my Winterland behind.

On the drive back, we were eating candy and singing and just having a blast. Andre decided to drop me off and help me unpack, which was really sweet, before leaving to unpack his stuff. I waited for a whole 30 minutes before Andre came back.

"Let's go to the movies." He said.

"Ok." I replied while grinning.

And so we went to see I am Number Four. At the end, though, Andre had to drive me home. He gave me a kiss and a hug before driving off. I'm so glad that our snowed in love became so much more…

**A/N:** I've lost the spark for this story so sorry if it wasn't my best. This is the end! I hope it was ok. I didn't really like this chapter because it felt too rushed so sorry…


End file.
